Fairy Tales and Crazy People
by YouAreTheDreamer
Summary: "Narnia is not real, the sooner you believe that the better you will be." Susan gave up believing in Narnia so what happens when Edmund, Lucy and Peter all return to Narnia but not in the way they hoped to go...
1. Introduction

Have you ever tried to get back there? This was quite possibly the most ignorant question that Lucy had heard her sister ask, of course she had tried to get back hadn't they all?  
"Well…Yes, I have but Aslan told us that nothing happens the same way twice, don't you remember that, Susan?" Lucy said exasperatedly.  
"But this just proves it then doesn't it?" Susan said, idly turning the page of the newspaper she had propped open. "And above all Lucy, it was just a dream."  
Lucy groaned inwardly and gazed longingly out of the window, it had been just over a week since Susan and Peter had returned from America and with it brought the stories of parties and many love interests for Susan, but soon they got bored of that and Edmund and Lucy told their older siblings about their adventures in Narnia. Susan disregarded these stories, claiming every word they uttered about Narnia must have been from fairy tales their aunt had been telling them. Narnia was not real.  
But Peter was intrigued by these stories; he was fascinated by how Caspian was and how Narnia was living in harmony once again. Peter, after hearing these stories had taken it upon him to check the wardrobes in the house much to Susan's dismay.  
"I really wish Peter would stop putting these ideas in your head…" Susan mumbled, putting down the newspaper and gazing at Lucy. "I mean he is an adult after all, he shouldn't be wasting his time with fairy tales and places that don't exist." Lucy watched her sister for the slightest glimmer in her eyes, the glimmer that used to come when she spoke about Narnia, but it had long gone. "He should find himself a girlfriend, get a job and get on with his life…"  
It was common knowledge that Susan thought Peter was going to end up alone and unemployed, she believed him to be utterly crazy, almost as crazy as she believed Edmund and Lucy to be.  
"You two aren't fighting again are you?" Peter's voice sounded from the hallway "I bought carrots for the soup tonight." He soon appeared in the doorway holding brown paper bags and soaking wet, shaking his hair from his eyes he grinned at his sisters who simply glared back at him.  
"I wish you'd all stop playing pretend."


	2. Chapter 1

"Do you think this rain will ever let up?" Lucy asked, placing another peice of the jigsaw onto the board. Peter studied the peices in his lap before carefully selecting one and joining up the peices on the board.

"Like it matters either way." Edmund groaned "it's not like we'd do anything even if it was nice out."

"I do hate to agree..." Peter said, grugingly "But I do agree."

Lucy laughed as she too picked up a jigsaw piece placing it onto the board, she gazed out the window for a second before turning back to her brothers.

"What time do you think it is in Narnia?"

"I'd say around tea time." Edmund said, confidently "I'm sure they'll be tea with sardines." He winked at Lucy as they chuckled over dusty memories, actually none of them knew what time it was in Narnia but they always liked to hazard a guess.

"I bet it's summer... Remember how the trees couldn't stop dancing?" Peter mused.

"Oh do be quite." Susan had entered the room, she carried in her arms a newspaper and books full of boring information that she wouldn't require at any point in her life, still, she now prefered to fill her head with facts rather than fairy tales. "Trees cannot dance."

"That's what you think..." Lucy mumbled.

Lucy was fed up of her sisters know better attitude and couldnt understand why Susan was refusing to acknowledge that Narnia wasn't real, but how could one deny this when one had been there? Fought it's battles and saved their lives? But they all knew better not to argue with their sister, she thought she knew best and that was that but if Lucy swore one thing it was that she was going to prove that Narnia was real once and for all...some how.

"Whatever you say, Susan." Peter smiled, he placed the final piece onto the board compling the jigsaw. "Done, and look this rain has cleared up, why don't we take a walk? Go into London?"

Half an hour later the three siblings-Susan had decided to stay at home-where walking down to bond street tube station. The station was packed full of workers rushing down from the stairs to the tubes and craming themselves into the carts just before the doors could trap them on the station, the odd business man bumping into people and saying a quick "Watch it" before hurrying off. This was London at it's finest.

"I need some things for dinner tonight." Lucy mused, as they managed to squeeze onto a tube heading towards Oxford Street. "Nothing special, I'll make soup I think."

"Pumpkin would be nice..." Edmund mumbled.

"You know that's expensive, Ed." Lucy said as the doors slid shut with the echoing voice calling 'Mind the gap.'

"You know, there's always one person who thinks the cart isn't too full." Peter said, watching people sway as they clung to remain upright. Reaching behind Edmund for a handle to hold onto as the train built up speed and crashed into darkness.

And soon that's all there was. Darkness. It was pressing down on them from all around, squeezing their lungs so all air was gone, drowning them in invisble water. It was everywhere and no matter how hard they fought the darkness it remained. Just darkness.

And then there was light. Slowly at first, then all at once it cast glimmering hope and cast a warmth through them...could it be.

"Welcome home, dear one." The familiar voice was soft, soothing and warming and they drank it up. It gave them hope, gave them happiness...gave them courage that even through their aching limbs, broken bones and bleeding wounds he was there helping them on.

"Where are we?" Lucy groaned, she touched her head feeling something hot and sticky.

"Lucy...you're bleeding!" Peter cried, ripping his shirt he pressed the fabric to her head.

"We all are..." Edmund said, glancing around. "But why? I don't remember why..."

"A better question today would be where are we?"

"I don't believe it..." Peter said getting up, he picked a lone flower and twirled it between his fingers. "We're back, we're actually back..."


End file.
